<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Personal Mission by ElectricIndigo3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569551">A Personal Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricIndigo3/pseuds/ElectricIndigo3'>ElectricIndigo3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricIndigo3/pseuds/ElectricIndigo3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth has always watched his favorite instructor from afar. He hasn't found the right moment to act on his feelings. Seteth has a personal request to ask of him. Will this be the opening he needs to tell him how how he really feels?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unusual Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic in a long time! The rust is strong.<br/>More chapters to come!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stern green eyes burned with relentless focus into the pages of a book. Not a single letter of that book was missed. His ability to shut out the everyday distractions of the day and keep such attention was so…fascinating. Once Byleth glimpsed that focus he had to stop and watch for an extra second, or maybe two. He’d stare for longer but he didn’t want to get caught. This was his secret indulgence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth, a professor in outrageous demand at Garreg Mach Monastery, rarely had the time to slow down and enjoy the simple pleasures. Juggling class prep, office hours, faculty meetings and never-ending missions was a full-time job. He hardly even had the time to fit in regular meals most days. The job was hard, but it wasn’t without perks. But the perk that Byleth savored wasn’t the pay or the recognition; It was something far more intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Byleth there you are. I was hoping to run into you this morning.” A tall, composed man approached, crossing his arms and standing at perfect posture. Byleth already knew by the stern tone of voice who it was. “Seteth, you were looking for me?” Byleth blinked, swallowing the excitement of seeing his favorite instructor. “Yes. I just received word of a mission for you and your class. It seems local ruffians are antagonizing a small village west of the monastery. Nothing you cannot handle I presume?” He raised an eyebrow with an inquisitive look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a good expression</span>
  </em>
  <span>… ”Thank you for alerting me of this troubling matter Seteth. My class can look into this matter. Are there any more mission details I should know about?” Byleth looked up into his eyes earnestly. An opportunity to delve deeper into matters couldn’t hurt. “The mission is straightforward. We need to resolve the matter soon, as the village is one of our main suppliers of food. The last two food shipments were late and ransacked.” Seteth furrowed his brow distraught by this development. Though something wasn’t adding up. This job seemed too simple for his class. Why not send another less experienced group to dispatch these ruffians?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, if I may ask, why are you asking me to do this mission? It seems easy for my class.” Byleth glimpsed his eyes widen and readjust with poise. “Come, walk with me for a moment.” He extend an arm towards an unoccupied grounds path. With a nod Byleth followed, curious what required such discretion. “You are… erm.. correct. This mission is child’s play. The proper reason I sought you out for this errand is for something more… personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth faced forward keeping a steady walking pace. From the looks of his clenched fists and lack of eye contact Byleth couldn’t tell if he was upset or embarrassed. It was unclear where this was heading but Byleth felt a fluttering in his stomach. “You see, Flayn’s birthday is tomorrow, and I had hoped to surprise her with her favorite treat. Peaches from this humble village are the sweetest around, perfect for making a sorbet. Her eyes gleam when she eats sorbet, it’s so precious.” The unexpected glimpse into his guarded heart set off a chain reaction. Seteth’s eyes were glittering thinking of Flayn making Byleth’s eyes sparkle at the loveable sight of a father’s adoration. “I just love my little sister so much!” Moment over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Seteth? I thought we shared a moment and got past the whole sister/daughter facade? You don’t have to hide that she’s your daughter with me.” Byleth said this with a slight huff in his voice. Was their level of trust not where he thought it was? Seteth tightened up and brushed his sleeves. “You are right, we have discussed this. But I must keep my guard up in public spaces, you never know who may be listening.” Byleth sighed and let it go. He found it hard to get upset at the strict precautions Seteth took to protect his family. That consistent rigidity was one of his endearing traits. He often daydreamed of new ways to test its limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will help you out, but on one condition. I want to help you make the sorbet.” Seteth’s composure dropped again in response to the surprising request. “You are interested in the culinary arts? Huh, I learn something new about you everyday professor. I actually could use some help thanks! My cooking leaves much to be desired. I think Flayn indulges me just to be nice.” The unexpectedly forthcoming man scratched his head while eyeing Byleth with curiosity. “I wanted this to be a brother-sister moment but seeing as Flayn is quite fond of you I guess I could welcome you to join us for the celebration.” Byleth narrowed his eyes briefly at the mention of the facade again then smiled and nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally! An opening!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This recent development might be the chance to really get to know this elusive man who won’t leave his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Project Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth sets out on Seteth's 2-part mission. Will things go his way?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The peacekeeping mission went without a hitch. The louts responsible for the village attack were hardly a threat. As Byleth dispatched the last straggler of the group he sighed. The small towns surrounding Garreg Mach had grown too dependent on the Church of Seiros to handle its squabbles. He also wondered why all troublesome ruffians in Fodlan had such strong facial features. Was that part of the job qualification to be an effective ruffian? But that was beside the point. The task at hand was complete. It was finally time to start part of Seteth’s secret mission: peach picking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grateful villagers were more than generous with the amount of peaches they shared from their orchards. They even offered to carry them back to the monastery but Byleth declined. This was his moment to shine in Seteth’s eyes. He could already see it now, his stoic composure melting into adoration with a smile as sweet as honey. His pleas to forget the peaches and take him right now— ”Excuse me young man are you all right?” An elderly woman glimpsed the thirsting professor. “Your face is flushed and your mouth seems to be leaking. Do you need to rest?” Byleth shook off his daze and composed himself. “I’m quite alright thank you. Just a momentary... ah... nothing. I will take my leave now.” The kind lady seemed puzzled but thanked him again for his help. “When you return would be so kind as to deliver a message? Tell Seteth we are grateful he sent troops to aid our humble village. Oh! And tell him to take care.” Byleth nodded. “I’ll take care of him—it!” Embarrassed by his slip of the tongue he excused himself and started on his way back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The journey to Garreg Mach was a major drag. Agreeing to carry a heavy overstuffed crate of peaches back a long distance was not some of Byleth’s best thinking. Some tactician he was. By the time he made it back to his room he was drenched in sweat and had noodles for arms. The plan to arrive as a hero would lose its effect if his stink overpowered the aroma of the fresh peaches. To the washroom he went. After a quick scrub down he pulled on some fresh clothes and gave his hair a slight ruffle. It was finally time to give this a go. Byleth wasn’t flirty by nature but he knew what he was up against. Seteth was clad in an almost impermeable layer of affection-repelling armor. Getting past that was going to take a stronger approach. Something more direct, like arriving with his peaches out. The peaches! Byleth was so caught up in getting ready he hadn’t looked at the time. With one last glance at the mirror to check if everything was in place, he picked up the crate of peaches and started for Seteth’s chambers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he had an excuse to see Seteth’s living quarters. Byleth had always wondered what they would be like. In his mind the rooms would be decorated to an acceptable degree with not a speck of dust to be seen. Maybe a wall of countless books laced with gold on the binding? He was just about to find out! With a deep breath to collect himself he knocked on his door. The skid of a chair being moved sounded from inside. The click of door locks being undone came next. How many locks were on this door? After what seemed like a lifetime the door firmly opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, you’ve already returned! Please, come in.” Seteth gestured inside. Byleth smiled, feeling the fluttering return to his stomach. The curtains of the lounge were drawn letting in a comfortable amount of natural light. As his eyes scanned the room his excitement began to evaporate. The space was functional but surprisingly barren. Barring a few ornamental pieces on the desk, the space was operating at a bare minimum. If it wasn’t for the scattered quill and papers and unfolded linen on the table, it would hardly look lived in. “Please excuse the mess, you can set the crate on the floor next to the table. Would you care for some refreshments?” Byleth set the crate down and nodded. “That would be great, thank you.” This nurturing side may be just a formality but it felt nice. He took a seat by the coffee table as Seteth went to fetch the refreshments. As he left, Byleth noticed he lacked his typical immaculate composition. He had dark circles under his eyes and his facial hair was faintly scruffy. While concerned, he could get used to the scruff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few moments Seteth returned with tea and biscuits. “Apologies for the wait. Please, help yourself.” The thoughtful host took a seat across the table, helping himself to a cup. Byleth did the same. “I take it you made short work of those ruffians?” Byleth nodded. “They really weren’t much of a threat. I think the bigger threat was carrying that crate back. It’s heavier than it looks.” Seteth chuckled and sank back into his chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-dump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Garreg Mach’s favorite professor,  overcome by a box of fruit? Who would have guessed.” Byleth blushed, unsure of how to respond. But then he remembered his mission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stronger approach. Out with it. “Fair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But who would have guessed my favorite professor can’t make a simple sorbet.” Byleth tried to play it off like he didn’t say anything out of the ordinary. Seteth appeared surprised for a moment then responded. “I won’t deny it. I read countless books last night in preparation and feel even less equipped today.” Seteth sighed and looked down at his tea. Byleth’s first flirt attempt bounced off the armor. It bounced right back and slapped him in the face! This self-doubting Seteth, while slightly pathetic, was unbelievably cute. He felt the urge to lean over and kiss his scruffy pout. Instead he silently set his tea down to start a pep talk. “Seteth, you always give everything your best effort. With your book smarts and my experience we will make the most delicious peach sorbet Flayn has ever tasted. I know it.” The forlorn man snapped to his senses. He smirked and eyed Byleth inquisitively. “You continue to surprise me Byleth. Sometimes I think I have a grasp on who you are and then you say something like that. Yes, our combined efforts will ensure great success!” Byleth couldn’t decide if that was a positive or negative assessment of his character. What he did decide was that today he was going to be bold. Today he would confess to Seteth and show him who he really was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made it to chapter 2! This has been so much fun to write. I can't resist cheesy lines. They're my weakness.<br/>Thanks for sticking around. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>